We have explored the effects of cross-bridge geometry upon the contractile forces in muscle. We found that the radial component of the cross-bridge force should shrink the myofilament lattice about 2% upon activation of a skinned fiber. In addition, the influence of cellular geometry upon the electrical excitability of cardiac Purkinje fibers was also investigated.